Snowblossom
Snowblossom is a silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, paws and belly with black tipped ears and blue eyes. History :Snowkit is born to Iceshine and Liontooth. Silverkit is her twin. She is seen the playfullest of the four. :She seems to have a crush on Bramblekit but doesn't show it sice her sister, Amberkit seems to also. :Snowkit later plays with Kestrelfang and Whitekit. Kestrelfang later tells them a story about his past life. :Snowpaw is later made an apprentice, with Kestrelfang as her mentor. She is very happy about this since she played with him when she was a kit. :She is seen to really look up to Lightpaw. :Snowpaw is made a warrior, Snowblossom. :She later befriends Nightfang. :Her and Bramblestrike's realationship grow. When he asks her to be her mate she gently declines. :She sticks up for Whitefire when Nightstar questions his loyalties. :Later, she asks Bramblestrike to be her mate. He agrees and she purrs happily. :When Bramblestrike is accused of hurting Brackenshadow, Snowblossom stands up for her mate, she turns against Iceshine and Birdwing, her mother and her friend to help her mate. :Birdwing and Brackenshadow warn her that Bramblestrike might kill her. She doesn't believes this theory. :On the night after the gathering, she meets Icestorm on the Island. They start fighting. Timbercloud runs into help and snaps her spine, killing her. Extras Theme Songs Main Theme Song: None Chosen yet Her and Bramblestrike: Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I8RhHjdbRU Real Life Image Personality Snowblossom is a cheerful, fun little she-cat. She will do anything for her friends and mate. She is very faithful and will never break a promise. She loves to go hunting and strangely swimming. Trivia Revealed by Draco (Echo)'' The role player of this character'' *Her favoorite type of prey is a freshly killed squirrel *Her allies are her family, Birdwing, Bramblestrike, Softwish and Flarecloud. *Her origanal name was going to be Snowowl Family Members '''Mate: :BramblestrikeRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living Son: :BatkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living Daughters: :GoldenkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living :EveningkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living Father: ' :Lionstar - Living '''Mother: ' :Iceshine - Living 'Sisters: ' :Silverfern - Living :Amberdawn - Living 'Brother: ' :Whitefire - Living '''Grandfather: :Thistleflame - Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Snowstorm - Living Uncles: :Pineshadow - Living :Ashtalon - Living Half-Uncles: :Kiba - Living :Soot - Living :Chiller - Living :Lionpaw - Living :Redpaw - Living Aunts: :Echowind - Living :Cherryfrost - Living Half-Aunts: :Gorse - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Flower - Living :Frostpaw - Living Nephews: :Boulderkit - Living :Owlkit - Living Nieces: :Lilackit - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fernkit - Living :Swiftkit - Living :Sweetkit - Deceased, Member of StarClan Cousins: :Brackenshadow - Living :Ivyfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Softwish - Living References and Citations :Fallenbirch - Living Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Echo's Character